


Childhood Sweethearts

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boyfriends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Eren and Armin are Pure and Precious, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: An AU in which Eren and Armin are self aware enough as children to recognize their feelings and innocently become a couple.





	1. Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fluffy and light and indulgent and pure to cheer myself up :'3 (Eventually there will be angst tho, so it's not completely fluff-without-plot).

Little Eren of age 8 strolled through town on Wednesday morning like a grey cloud in a sunny world. With his face tucked behind his fluffy black scarf and only his villainous eyes on display, he often earned sneers and whispers from the citizens he passed by, thinking he was a brat looking for trouble. And maybe they were right, once upon a time, but now, Eren was carrying something much happier in his heart as he walked, as well as a lovely hand-picked bouquet of violets, daisies, and forget-me-nots in his hands.

 _'I can't wait to see my boyfriend.'_ he thought.

He and Armin had met maybe a month ago now, and the moment their eyes met, Eren felt like the daylight actually meant something to him, and his face had a smile that Armin thought was prettier than any jewel. Soon enough, as naturally as the seasons change or the sun rises, the pair became closer and closer, becoming best friends almost instantly, and spending all their time together. And before they knew it, their hearts had fallen so in synch with one another that they began to consider one another a partner for life. And a few days ago, they finally decided to give it the label of love.

On the previous Sunday afternoon, Armin had been reading a book outside, smiling to himself for the words on the page, but soon found himself under attack as usual... Luckily, it was only by 2 kids this time, and Eren managed to defeat them well enough. Unfortunately, Armin was already roughed up by then, and very sore as a result, inciting heavy empathy from Eren.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding out his hand to help Armin up.

"Yeah..." Armin replied, rejecting the hand and sitting up against the wall, sadly.

Eren's bottom lip couldn't help pouting for the sight of this boy he cared about with all his heart hurting and feeling dejected like this. He took a seat beside him, shamelessly sitting hip-to-hip and shoulder-to-shoulder with him and decided to try cheering him up. Firstly, he took Armin's face gently in his own roughed-up hands and turned it towards him, beaming brightly for him.

Armin blushed... and couldn't help smiling back.

Eren smiled brighter and pulled himself in closer, with a low playful hum in his throat, prompting brighter blushes from Armin and now, chuckles.

"Eren..." he sang.

And that golden voice of his charmed Eren into a blush of his own.

Armin gazed into Eren's fierce eyes, which most people feared whether Eren was a real threat or not, and let out a happy sigh before falling gently against him.

Eren smiled to himself. As of now, this was the greatest feeling he'd ever felt, having Armin resting against him like this, so close and peaceful. He rested his nose against Armin's hair, thinking to himself how nice it felt and how nice it would be to have Armin by his side all the time... and wondering to himself... "Armin? Do you ever think about me when I'm not around?"

"All the time... Why do you ask?"

"I think about you too..."

Armin's blush returned. He rose up to look at Eren, searching for the courage to speak his desires. "... I think about you all day and all night... And any time you're around or not."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Eren's smile managed to grow even brighter... and then he felt Armin's hand slowly but surely slip into his...

Armin marveled at how perfectly their hands fit together, interlacing their fingers with a comfortable lock, hardly realizing that Eren's heart was pounding as much as his own at the feeling. "It feels so good to be with you... I wish we could be together all the time."

This was now the greatest feeling he'd ever felt. Eren felt like his heart unlocked for the first time in his life, and he didn't even realize it was locked! But Armin Arlert came into his life and nothing was the same. It was wonderful, better, amazing... And it finally occurred to him what he really wanted. "Armin?" he began, turning towards Armin and taking both his little hands into his. "Do you think... you might like to be my boyfriend?" 

An audible gasp of air went through Armin's happy lips as he smiled at Eren, no trace of the pain from a minute ago to be seen anywhere on his face. His eyes sparkled like big warm crystals in the sunlight and his rosy cheeks made him look so beautiful that Eren began to think he was asking for an angel's hand. Armin was so happy he refused to wait another second before grabbing Eren's shoulders and grinning widely to shout "Yes!!!" He threw his arms around Eren's tiny neck, hugging him so tight and knocking him backwards into the ground.

"Woah!" Eren laughed as he quickly hugged Armin back, amazed at how strong Armin was despite him always going on about being weak. He looked up to the sky, at nothing in particular, just thinking it seemed much bluer than usual and more promising of hope and happiness than before, all because this boy was in his arms. His eyes welled up with tears, and he felt even happier for this moment because maybe he was a crybaby like everyone said, but Armin never thought so. He closed his eyes and pressed his nose against Armin's shoulder, vowing to himself: _'I will do anything in the world for him, and whatever it takes to be the best boyfriend to him that I can be...'_

Before Eren knew it, he was now sprinting on his way to Armin that following Wednesday and grinned widely from behind his scarf. Unfortunately, he was too late to rescue him today seeing as Armin was already curled up on the ground in pain after his usual thrashing... "Armin!"

Like a dose of medicine immediately helping to heal a sick man, Armin looked up and smiled again to hear Eren's voice. "Eren..."

"Are you alright?" he asked, placing the bouquet gently on the dusty ground to help Armin back up. He didn't bother offering a hand he knew Armin would reject, and instead just picked him up off the ground himself.

"It's not as bad as it looks... but I'm alright now..." the little blond purred as he hugged Eren close.

Eren hugged him back just as tight, and hummed into his shoulder, grateful that Armin accepted his help this time. "I know you're strong..."

Armin blushed and pulled away to meet his gaze, exchanging smiles with him and fighting a growing desire in his heart...

"Oh! Here, these are for you!" Eren exclaimed, turning to grab the bouquet off the ground and handing it to Armin with a wide grin.

"Oh, how sweet! Forget-me-nots are my favorite!" he beamed, taking the bouquet and smelling it with delight.

Eren grinned to himself at the success. "I'll remember that for the next one, and find you extra."

Overwhelmed with flattery, Armin's eyes closed in shyness... but his smile turned into a wince and his hand flew up to his sore arm. "Ah..."

"What's wrong?"

Armin rolled up his bloody sleeve to inspect the wound, finding it was bleeding and throbbing.

Eren thought quickly. "Here." He pulled his scarf off from around his neck and wrapped it tightly over Armin's injury as a temporary bandage. "This will keep it safe for now. Come on, I'll take you to my house and get you fixed up before my dad heads out for Stohess. Let's go."

Armin found himself in Eren's gentle arms and wrapped up in his compassion before he knew it. He clutched his bouquet as the little raven haired boy walked him to his house, worried he might've spoiled their plans. "We're still going to hang out in the meadow today, right?"

"Right. Just like I promised." he smiled.

"...You're the best boyfriend ever." Armin cried as he nuzzled his face into Eren's shoulder, ever grateful and clearly sorry, Eren could tell, to be of so much "trouble".

"...That's only because I'm with the best guy ever." he said with a promise in his voice, and hugged Armin close to him as they continued their walk to his house in the sunlight. The world was scary, that much was certain. But being with one another, it just couldn't seem brighter.

<3


	2. Rainy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Eren and Armin take a romantic walk through the meadow.

Armin walked hand in hand with Eren, his free hand pointing out all the lovely flowers in bloom that spring and all the interesting bugs and birds they passed in the meadow. Eren listened on with fascination, completely enthralled by Armin’s enthusiastic voice, which made anything sound interesting. He honestly felt like he was learning more on his dates with Armin than school could ever teach him. 

“Oh, Eren, check this out!” The cheery blond gasped as he pulled Eren over to an odd little pod hanging from a foxglove. “This is a chrysalis! Do you know what it is?”

Eren nodded ‘no’ with an eager smile. 

“It’s a little pod that caterpillars make for themselves to sleep in for a long while. And when they break out, they become a butterfly!”

“Woah, seriously?!!! How is that possible?!!!”

“Nature, I suppose. They don’t even think about it, they just do whatever they must do and become whatever they must become.”

“That’s pretty badass.”

“Uh huh.” Armin chuckled, resting against Eren’s shoulder as they walked along. 

Eren absolutely adored being with him. Armin was so full of life and light, and was so smart and wise. But Armin was always kind too, and always spoke kindly, never making Eren feel stupid or useless for not understanding something. He’d always explain things clearly, and honestly, Armin loved talking to Eren. Most people found Armin boring and annoying for getting excited over "things that didn’t matter”, but not Eren. Eren was always thirsty for MORE. And Eren talked WITH him about it. It was so new to Armin, having someone to converse with him about any and everything, and even better than that, to have someone be so kind to him. The world was cold and cruel, but Eren was warm and sweet, despite his scary face, and had a fire inside him that Armin couldn’t get enough of. 

The pair made their way to a quaint little bridge over a stream and stood for a moment, leaning against the rails, pressed up against each other, and watching the water flow under them. 

“…How’s your arm?” Eren asked, breaking the silence with a low and gentle voice. 

“It’s feeling a lot better now. Thank you.” Armin replied and snuggled himself up in Eren’s chest, which Eren loved the feeling of. 

“Hmm… Hey, Armin? Where do the streams and rivers come from?”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“Well they flow in from outside, right? Where do they come from? Are they all connected?”

“I don’t know, actually… There’s no encyclopedias on the outside world anymore, but my best guess is that it’s just rain collected in big puddles that flow down and through here.”

“That’s an interesting thought… Hey uhh, what causes rain again?”

Though Eren always worried he’d annoy Armin when he forgot things like that, Armin was always happy to explain them again. “Hmhm. It’s when the sun heats up all the water it finds on earth and then it all goes up into the clouds until it’s cool enough to fall back down over earth again. It’s called 'the water cycle’.”

Eren gazed upon Armin with lovesick eyes and sighed, just as enthralled as ever. “I’m the luckiest guy in the world to be with you.”

Always with these compliments… Armin blushed all over, so unused to such praise and appreciation, much less from the boy he thought the world and more of. “Eren…”

Eren’s gaze drifted down to Armin’s arm, however, and his smile disappeared again. “…Someday when we’re all grown up, I’ll take us somewhere safe, away from this dumb town and all the stupid kids that hurt you. Don’t worry.”

Armin’s eyes suddenly widened. “We’ll be together then????”

A blush was now crowning Eren’s cheeks… Well?… _Of course_ they would! He hadn’t really thought about it but, “Of course we will…” Suddenly Eren found himself in Armin’s tight embrace again, honored to have earned yet another hug from the great Armin Arlert, and found himself dreaming of the future now… He’d never really done that much before, but now that he knew his future was with Armin… 

“Eren?”

“--Hm?”

Armin pulled himself back up to look into his little boyfriend’s eyes with a wide gaze, with his hands affectionately resting on his shoulders and his lips parted as they awaited his words. “Eren, have you… ever thought about… about…”

Eren eyes widened as he froze up… Armin was beginning to lean in… His heart started pounding, echoing in his ears and surely loud enough for Armin to hear. A wave of heat went over his body, and he felt himself begin to sweat, particularly in his palms which nervously rested under Armin’s elbows. His mouth then went dry as Armin was getting closer, and he forced himself to swallow a growing lump in his throat which only reappeared just as quickly, and the fear that he might just pass out if Armin got any closer was beginning to make him quiver… But then he saw Armin smile. And saw his glittering starry eyes sparkle. And suddenly he relaxed. Everything felt okay… better yet, everything felt right. Of course he wanted to be this close with Armin. If it’s with Armin, it’ll only turn out right, whatever it was that was coming. Eren braced himself… but then a thunder clasp from above interrupted the moment. Eren felt the first drop of rain on his cheek and reacted quickly, pulling off his sweater to cover Armin’s head. “Come on, let’s go!” 

Eren ran with Armin through the wet and muddy streets of Shiganshina to take him home, careful not to let him get too mussed up when he had a fresh wound from that morning, otherwise they’d normally just play around in the puddles. 

They finally arrived at Armin’s front door and the sopping wet Eren happily saw him inside from the doorstep. 

“My mother would never let you inside all wet and muddy like that…” Armin lamented sadly as he removed Eren’s soaking wet sweater from his head and handed it out to him. “I’m sorry–”

“Think nothing of it! I’m just glad I got you here before it rained any harder.” Eren grinned, taking his sweater back and wiping a stray drip of rain from Armin’s cheek. 

Armin’s heart skipped a beat, as it always did when Eren smiled at him like that, and found those warm feelings of his washing over him again as their gazed locked on one another once more… Without another thought, Armin stepped back out onto the doorstep to press his lips against Eren’s for a small, innocent, but very affectionate kiss. 

Eren’s eyes never opened so wide… He had a hundred thoughts at once in his normally relaxed mind, but couldn’t even process any of them. But what he could conclude was that it definitely felt great. He stood silently once Armin pulled away, blushing as much as Armin was as he watched him turn and step back inside. And when Armin happily turned back around to look at him again, Eren found himself grinning widely, enough to make Armin think the storm had already stopped. 

“Good night, Eren…” he sighed. 

“Good night, Armin…” Eren sighed back. 

Armin’s door closed, and Eren finally turned to rush home before the storm got any worse and he’d be scolded all night. He felt a dance in his body and a spring in his step as he ran along, never minding the heavy cloudburst, and thinking about the feeling of Armin’s soft warm lips against his and how sweet it tasted, and how loving it was, and how much he loved it. This was now the greatest feeling he’d ever felt before. And dreams of a future with Armin swept over his mind all the way home. _'When I grow up, I’m gonna give him a big house, with a big warm fire place, good food, and all the books he could ever read…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE BBY EREMINSSSSSS❤❤❤❤❤^W^


	3. Chilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is under the weather and Armin wants to soothe him.

Armin skipped merrily to Eren's house the next morning, smoothing out his hair with care once he reached the front doorstep before knocking on the door. 

Carla soon swept out from behind the door and smiled down at bright eyed little Armin, looking up at her with a golden innocent smile. "Hello, Armin!"

"Hello, Mrs. Yeager! Can I please see Eren? I hope he's free today since he didn't come to see me already."

"Oh, I'm afraid he's feeling rather sick today. He's caught a chill and a sore throat from being out in the rain yesterday. He's resting in his room, so he can't come outside but if you're not afraid of getting sick, I think he'd really like to see you."

Armin nodded happily and ran inside at Carla's ushering, immediately taking himself to Eren's bedroom. He cracked the door open slowly, preparing an apology for causing Eren to fall ill, and once his little round face was visible from behind the squeaky door, it was greeted with a big smile.

"Armin!" Eren's head poked out from under the covers he was previously snuggled in and he felt instantly much better.

Armin grinned, closing the door behind him again and running over to Eren's bedside to greet his sickly little boyfriend. "Oh, Eren, I'm so sorry you've caught this chill after running me home in the rain--"

"No, no, don't worry about it, it's just a little cold-thing."

"Do you have a fever?" Armin asked as he crawled up into Eren's bed to rest a hand over his forehead.

"I had a little one this morning, but I'm okay. I took some nasty medicine, so it's gonna get better."

"Oh, yuck... Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?"

Eren beamed to himself, counting himself so blessed to have such a sweet and caring boyfriend and thought for a second. "Mmm... Maybe you could read me one of those story books on the shelf over there?"

"Mm!" Armin nodded with glee and rushed off to climb the little wooden chair to reach the bookshelf, carefully scanning to pick which book to read to Eren, flipping thoughtfully through the pages of a few... Should it be something light? Should it be something funny? Should it be something scary? Should it be something magical? "Hmm... Ah, this one!" he proclaimed, pulling down a book with a light blue cover reading "Children's Animal Fables" and running back over to the bedside. He climbed up onto the mattress and crawled up next to Eren, comfortably snuggling beside him as he flipped through the pages to find the one he was looking for. "You'll love this one, it's one of my favorites to read while I'm sick." he grinned, and placed the book between them to read.

It was a relatively short story about a wolf pup who never got along with his pack, and had no friends. He eventually met a fox kit, whom was under attack by a viscous bear one evening, and after struggling to successfully rescue him, he befriended him immediately. And found that he finally felt happy for the first time in his life. Unfortunately, the wolves forbade the pup from interacting with fox kind when there was hunting to do with the rest of the pack, and so the fox suggested they run away, to somewhere new and safe where they could be together. But the wolves took the pup away in the middle of the night, leaving the fox all alone, once again. But then, just when the fox was ready to give up altogether, the wolf pup ran off from his pack the following evening and cried for the fox kit to come join him in a new forest. And the two ran off together to a place far far away, where they could be together, and start anew, in a golden forest with no bears, and big rivers full of salmon so they'd never have to hunt. And they lived happily ever after, together. Armin loved that story for the characters, and knew Eren would love the valor and violence, and heroism of the wolf pup.

"That was awesome! Do you know I like to pretend I'm a wolf when I fight those jerks in town sometimes? That's why I growl now and then. I really saw the story in my head, too. You're so good at telling stories, Armin! Normally when I read from those books my mind just goes blank."

"You're sweet, Eren." he blushed, and soon fell gently over Eren's chest with a sigh. "I always thought it sounded nice to run away... to leave all these scary mean people behind and start anew, with only that special someone you love."

"That does sound nice..." Eren admitted, hugging Armin tight. "If it could be just us..."

"I'd love it..."

"Mm... Me too.

"Hmm..." Armin smiled, shifting his legs to rest them over Eren's under the blanket.

"If it could be just you and me... I'd make sure you had the best life. With lots of money and sweets and fancy toys."

"Oh, Eren, if I'm with you, I don't need anything else." Armin assured him, squeezing his little body in a warm, loving hug.

"I'll try to give it to you anyway..." he insisted with a big loud yawn. He then closed his eyes and nodded against the pillow... "I want my boyfriend to have all the best stuff..."

Armin let out a yawn too, and a hum as he nuzzled his face in Eren's chest to revel in his warmth and comfort, before closing his eyes as well. "...Eren, you're my dream come true."

And without another word, though Armin dreamed they said _'I love you'_ , the pair fell asleep reveled in the warmth of Eren's bed, and each other.

Carla soon walked in to give Eren some hot soup, but seeing as he was asleep with his best friend, and a big smile on his face, she decided to just let them be for now. After all, what was more precious and innocent than friendship?...  
<3


	4. Sticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin brings a surprise gift for Eren.

“HAH!!!” Eren cried, a victorious exclamation for having finally managed to dominate his opponent in a haphazard wrestling match with some of the other local rascals. Since befriending Armin, he rarely associated with the rough and tumble brats of Shiganshina anymore because Armin was richer company than anyone else he’d ever known, and also because most of the riffraff had a problem with Armin… But a little empty roughhousing was just what he needed after a couple days of being bedridden and idle. “And you said I was losing my edge. Tell me, how does the ground taste, asshole!” 

“Don’t get too cocky of yourself, Yeager, one lucky shot doesn’t make you any less of a pussy! You just get ready for round two…” the beastly light haired boy chastised. 

Eren’s lips then curled up into a villainous grin over clenched teeth, crowned by furrowed brows. He was more than ready to attack, fight, and win…

 _“EREN!!!”_ A cheery voice called in the distance, breaking the atmosphere of happy violent adrenaline with its song. 

Eren’s face unclenched and he turned around to find little Armin running up to him with rosy cheeks and a big smile, (beautiful as always). His expression then turned to a look of nervousness and a blush of embarrassment crowned his cheeks, aided by the cheeky smirks and snickers of his ruffian playmates…

Armin paused right beside him at last, huffing exhaustedly after that run, but with sparkling eyes which only saw Eren in this otherwise ugly world. He then held out a beautiful bouquet of flowers he picked himself, full and colorful, and carefully arranged to be pleasing to the eye. “Here, Eren! This is for you! Since you got me some flowers the other day, I wanted to get you some too! I got some of those purple ones that you like, as well as some big yellow buttercups, and foxgloves, and cherry blossoms, and forget-me-nots, and I even found a rampion! I always loved foxgloves.” he giggled. “Because I like to imagine foxes putting their little paws in them like gloves! But that doesn’t actually happen of course, they’re more suited to creating heart medicine, or maybe even poison if one were so malicious. But mostly I think they’re just pretty. Ah, ba-ba-ba, anyway, here! For you, my Eren!” he concluded with a beaming smile, pushing the flowers towards Eren with the purest enthusiasm… 

But Eren didn’t take them… He hesitated, glancing to the side as his “friends” sniggered on with whispers and gossip and open ridicule over the little "married couple" and how amusing it was to them to see Eren finally resign himself as not only the "weakling" that he was, but the "sticky fruit" he apparently was as well. And the awful things they said about Armin being a "dirty little gay” were heartbreaking to anyone, to say the least. Eren looked into Armin’s eyes with knit eyebrows and didn’t say a word…

Armin’s smile went away completely. He knew he’d just embarrassed Eren without thought, in front of everyone here, and his joy then crumbled away into only shame, sorrow, and embarrassment for himself as he lowered the flowers down to his waist… 

But then Eren’s expression quickly shifted into concern. His boyfriend was now upset and ashamed, and for doing absolutely nothing wrong. Just bringing Eren a gift… and it was such a lovely gift at that… Eren loved every single one of those flowers he chose, and loved how he arranged them so perfectly and beautifully for him. And he actually wanted to hear more about them all before Armin silenced himself. Deciding Armin was far more important to him than any reputation, he then took the bouquet in his hand with firm acceptance. “Thank you, Armin! I love them!”

Armin looked up curiously with a new blush while the others stifled their laughter to watch the rest. Eren gave him a loving grin. The one he was so famous for with Armin alone, and it sent his little heart fluttering in his chest. “R-Really?”

“Mm!” he nodded, before openly kissing Armin on the cheek and hugging him tightly, clenching his delicate bouquet in one hand and cupping Armin’s shoulder with the other. 

Armin was taken by surprise if he could be honest, and humbly returned the hug, so so grateful that Eren would go out of his own way for him like that.

Eren then opened his ferocious eyes to glare at the rude spectators from Armin’s shoulder, sending a clear threatening message through his new and _truly_ furious expression: That should any of them ever say a word about their relationship, or make it their business to hurt or upset his Armin again, they will have to answer to Eren, because he will no longer be throwing his punches for fun. 

Eren pulled away to smile again for his boyfriend and take his hand. “Come on, Armin, let’s go inside and get these in some water.” he suggested, and with that the pair retreated back into Eren’s house, just a short distance away. 

* * *

“I’m sorry for interrupting your game like that… I know that was really embarrassing.” 

“Hey, don’t worry about it! Fuck those guys, you’re more fun to hang out with anyway. I’d much rather be with you.” Eren insisted as he happily stood on the step stool and pumped the water from their faucet into a vase for the bouquet. 

Armin frowned behind the flowers with a blank half-lidded stare, still a little sad about earlier. 

Eren stepped down with vase of water and caught Armin’s frown, prompting him to grin for him once again as he took the bouquet and inserted it into the vase. He set them aside on the table and embraced Armin once more just to make sure he knew that he meant what he said. “I don’t care what any of those guys have to say. And if it’s hostile out there, we’ll always be safe in here.” 

Armin found himself smiling again with his happy cheeks smooshed against Eren’s shoulder. “…I always feel at home when I’m with you.”

“Then consider this you’re home.” he promised before pulling away. 

Carla then danced into the room with a light musical hum. “Oh! Hi, Armin! Glad to see you here! Would you boys like some cookies?”

“Yeah!” Eren shouted and tugged Armin’s sleeve to join him at the dinner table where they eagerly awaited Carla’s famous sweet treat snacks. 

Before leaving to tend to her little garden, she served them each 3 of her special honey cookies, a delicacy to be sure, of which Armin devoured in no time. 

_“Leckeeer!!!_ These are so amazing, Eren!” he cried. 

And after only one bite, Eren passed all of his cookies to Armin for him to enjoy while he discussed all the cool stuff he knew about the flowers he’d picked for Eren. 

Eren couldn’t help feeling the same thing Armin did. He was at home. Just like this. With him.

And while Armin was rambling on about why they're called forget-me-nots, Eren listened on with an entranced smile... before gently turning Armin's head to face him. The look on Eren's face sent Armin's little heart racing as he guessed at what was to come, his face turning a bright shade of red... and sure enough, Eren interlaced his fingers with Armin's and leaned in to press his lips against his, soft, sweet, and slightly sticky from the honey.

This was home indeed.

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure and innocent baby eremin kisses are the most healing power in this universe!!!!!! 8DDD
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
>  


	5. Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin receive a grim reality check

“ _Stab! Stab stab stab!_ Ahhh they’re all dead!” Eren cried as he merrily let his wooden figures fall over to their deaths at the hands of the little wooden knight in his confident left hand. On this ordinary day, the two decided to play inside by the hearth in Eren’s house, ever at ease and right at home with each other as always. “I’ve killed them all, your majesty, every Titan has met his doom!”

“Oh, my hero, now we can rule the land together, hand in hand, sir knight!”

Eren couldn’t avoid grinning his widest at hearing Armin act out this scene with those gleaming eyes of his all asparkle. “My handsome prince, I humbly accept your hand and your grace… Wilt thou reward me with a kiss?”

Armin blushed at Eren’s smirk and spoke with a youthful giggle in his voice for the antic. “Oh, sir knight, how fresh of you…”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

Eren’s excited hand brought the wooden “knight” to the wooden “prince” and smashed their faces together with a silly kissing noise, embarrassed for how much he enjoyed it, honestly. “That was a good story, Armin. You always come up with the best games.”

“Aw, well you sell it with your hearty performance.”

Eren’s cheeks reddened and a simper took over his lips.

Armin’s little face reflected Eren’s and as usual, a bright idea came into his head. “Would you by any chance like to kiss me, Eren?” he asked shyly, circling his finger tip over the wooden floor.

“Always.” Came Eren’s short reply, and then came his lips, softly pressing against Armin’s once again.

This innocent little pass time of theirs was becoming a habit lately, and one that they were thrilled at picking up. Armin’s plush lips were so soft against Eren’s and Eren’s always tasted sweet somehow, and Armin wasn’t sure if that was all in his head or not. Armin was also losing track of how many times they’d kissed now, a slip in his usual observant reflexes but why count when it was more fun to just kiss Eren and be lost in it for a while? Eren, on the other hand, had been able to keep count: 5 kisses with Armin so far, and this one made 6. He’d been refusing to admit to himself that he’d become a sap, but damn it if a kiss from Armin weren’t the most special feeling in the world and each time he just couldn’t wait for the next one. They pulled away again to gaze into each other’s eyes and interlace their hands, not a word spoken but each one knew what the other was thinking: if I’m with you, I can take on the world, and there’s nowhere else I’d rather be…

Eren slipped his arms around Armin’s neck while Armin slipped his around Eren’s back and the pair resumed their simple little kiss, smiling against each other’s rosy lips as their hearts beat at complete ease… And their thoughts began to sync: I love him...

Suddenly, a scream sounded. **_“AHHH!!!”_**

The boys had been too preoccupied with their childish kissing to hear the approaching footsteps of Eren’s mother coming into the room, and soon would regret it desperately...

Carla came in like a storm to take Eren away, and ripped him out of Armin’s arms without hesitation.

“What are you doing, mom?! Mom?! Mom! Come on, knock it off!” Eren of course was dragged away kicking and screaming in futile protest as Carla threw him into his room.

Little Armin watched on with heartbreak to see Eren in _so_ much trouble, pointlessly reaching his hands out as if to pull him back into his arms if only he could.

Carla shut the door behind her angry son, grasping the knob tightly with her hands, and turned around to meet Armin’s gaze with an awkward, forced smile. “Armin… That is not allowed. Kissing is for grown ups only, okay? For mothers and fathers. You cannot do it anymore. You’ll have to stop seeing each other if it happens again. Okay?…”

Armin stood frozen with reddened cheeks and a pounding heart as he looked up at Carla and tried to process what she was saying... It was so strange to him. What did they do that was so wrong? What kind of trouble was Eren going to be in over this?…

“Now, please go on home so I can talk to Eren.”

“–Mm.” he finally nodded and swallowed hard as he glanced sorrowfully at the door Eren was stuck behind… He finally turned to leave the Yeager house. 

* * *

Armin walked through the busy streets of the town to his house, trying to figure out why kissing could possibly be a bad thing to do… They weren’t hurting anyone, and it made them very happy. What could it have been? And why would Eren’s mom be so mad about it? Eren was in so much trouble over this… and it was all Armin’s fault, he figured. Armin was the one who kissed Eren that previous Wednesday and started this whole mess. Armin was the one who slipped his hand into Eren’s and Armin was the one who started leaning into him, and gazing into his eyes… He blamed himself for all of this. Was Armin at fault for taking away Eren’s “freedom”? His childhood? Or was it worse than that…? _‘Ah. Right. Boys aren’t supposed to date…’_ Those shameful thoughts started to consume him and Armin began sprinting home, trying to outrun them, if possible. He burst through his house and into his room to cry on his bed, worrying away about Eren and whatever he’d done to hurt him like this…

* * *

Night fell over the walls and moonlight streamed in through Armin’s window while his tears still stained his pillow. He hoped Eren was okay, prayed that he wasn’t in too much trouble. Even if it meant he’d never get to see him again, he simply couldn’t bear the thought of hurting him. All because of the ugly fear he never wanted to believe, the fear those rascals of the Shiganshina alleyways always sang to him in ridicule: he was a dirty little gay. An abnormal. And he made Eren abnormal like him…

Suddenly there was a _rap-tap-tapping_ through the quiet air. Armin looked up from his wet pillow and found none other than Eren knocking on his window. _“Eren…”_

_“Armin? Will you let me in please?”_

Armin swung his legs out from under the covers, leapt down onto the floor, and ran over to the window. He unlatched it hastily and opened the panes, “Eren, w–”, only to find himself in Eren’s arms as he immediately climbed into them from outside… Armin was so overwhelmed at getting to see him again and hugged him back like he were clutching him for dear life.

Eren nuzzled his nose through Armin’s hair as he so often did and pulled away to look at him, a vision of beauty he sorely needed to see again that evening. He leaned in with his lips puckered, aiming to kiss Armin again, only to find a set of dainty finger tips instantly halting him from it.

“We can’t do that anymore, Eren. I don’t wanna lose you by getting us in trouble…” Armin lamented, fresh tears cascading down his damp cheeks.

“But why is it bad, Armin?” Eren protested. “How could something so nice be wrong?”

Armin wished he could give him an answer, but just began crying yet again, burying his face in Eren’s chest in retreat. “I don’t know– I’m so sorry…”

Eren pouted at the sight of his Armin hurting and wrapped his arms around him tight. “ _Don’t be sorry…_ Come on.” he said quietly, realizing Armin was exhausted and upset, and in need of some rest. He kindly helped him stand again and walked him back to his bed.

Armin wiped his tears and crawled back under the covers, crashing softly onto his pillow, followed by Eren.

Eren pulled the blanket over both of them and hugged Armin into a warm snuggle, to calm him down and soothe him back to sleep. “No one, will ever, stop us from being together. Okay? I don’t care if it’s wrong. You’re my boyfriend and I’m never gonna let them take you away.” he swore, letting a few tears of his own fall onto Armin’s pillow as he combed his fingers through that golden hair he loved so much. He could feel Armin’s arms pull him in closer and so held him tighter, leaving a tender kiss on his blond head.

It was maybe half an hour or more before Eren was certain that Armin was asleep... _'Fuck this world.’_ he thought. _'Fuck this world and anyone in it who won’t let us be together… One day, I’ll take us somewhere far away. Where we can be free to be with each other! And I’ll marry you and give you a nice, warm home, and whatever you want. I’ll do everything I can to make that happen. I’ll do it for you, Armin… My Armin.’_ With this sworn vow in his heart, he kissed Armin’s forehead for the last time and snuck back out the window to go back to his house... dreaming of home: anywhere his Armin would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End(?)
> 
> Carla is not going to abuse Eren or anything, just scold him for kissing someone at the age of 8 lol. I don't know if she's homophobic, I doubt it. She would absolutely approve of them if she saw them together at the right age.~
> 
> I was hoping this would feed into Armin's "abnormal" crisis after 52, and the likely subtext that he feels he perverted Eren. 
> 
> These bbies deserve to live in a world where their love is approved :( I'm sorry this ended somewhat "tragic", but they would 100% be together no matter what in my books.


End file.
